wojownicyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Dyskusja:Base'y/Zaakceptowane 15
Śliwkowy kamień|uczeń|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:śliwkaaa.png to mój 2 base i mam nadzieje że dobrze wysłałam i że dostane jakieś porady ;) KitsuneGirlTheKiller (dyskusja) 15:07, lis 26, 2019 (UTC) Obie te wersje mocno różnią się od siebie, przede wszystkim kolorem i rozmieszczeniem plamek. Nawet jak jest z innej strony kot powinnaś go starać się odwzorować. Bo tu jest za dużo plamek, zwłaszcza na ogonie. Majeł (dyskusja) Maja, ja jej kazałam zrobić od nowa bazę dla Śliwki, bo tamta była troszkę niepoprawna, "czerń" wyglądała jak brąz i plamy nie były robione pikselowym piórkiem. Kajen Widziałam. Myślałam, że już zrobiła te obie basy dla niej. Majeł (dyskusja) Akceptuję. Kajen Dawn mist|Włóczęga|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik : świtek.png według mnie base taki dziwny wyszedł ale nie ja tu oceniam ;) KitsuneGirlTheKiller (dyskusja) 13:26, lis 29, 2019 (UTC) Śliwkowy Kamień|wojowniczka|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Śliwka wojwonikuś.png I teraz 2 base dla nowej śliwki KitsuneGirlTheKiller (dyskusja) Akceptuję obydwa. Kajen Paprociowe Futro|Kociak|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Brackenfur_Kociak.png Willie Paprociowe Futro|Uczeń|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Brackenfur_Uczeń.png Willie Paprociowe Futro|Wojownik|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Brackenfur_Wojownik.png Willie Paprociowe Futro|Starszy Wojownik|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Brackenfur_StarszyWojownik.png idk czy to tez mam wstawić, jak coś to mnie kopnijcie Willie Akceptuję wszystkie cztery. Kajen Klonowy Cień|DF|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Mapledaple.png wrzucam tą bazę dla funu, no już nie dla funu, ma prośbę cień oraz za zgodą wosk- woch ;) Press Akceptuję. Kajen Paprociowe Futro|Starszy|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Brackenfur_Starszy.png Atarangi (dyskusja) Wietrzny Lot|Kociak|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Windflight_kociak.png Atarangi (dyskusja) Wietrzny Lot|Uczeń|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Windflight_uczeń.png Atarangi (dyskusja) Wietrzny Lot|Wojownik|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Windflight_wojownik.png Atarangi (dyskusja) Akceptuję wszystkie cztery. Kajen Owl Feather|karmicielka|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Owl Feather.png sing sang sung fajne znaczki czyli cętki Cień-Policja (dyskusja) Czy to nie będzie trochę za trudne do odwzorowania na innych bazach? Kajen Osobiście to odwzoruję, gdy tylko będzie baza starożytnego Cień-Policja (dyskusja) W takim razie akceptuję. Kajen Runningnose|Przywódca|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Runningnose Leader.png Majeł (dyskusja) Runningnose|Zastępca|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Runningnose Deputy.png Majeł (dyskusja) Runningnose|Medyk|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Runningnose MedicineCat.png Majeł (dyskusja) Akceptuję wszystkie bazy dla Runningnose'a. Kajen Sasha|Warrior|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:sasia.png base do saszy ;w; KitsuneGirlTheKiller (dyskusja) Sorka ,że pisze,a nie mogę akceptować.Sasha ma już base Użytkownik:Wiewiórcz Pręga Ale jest on niepoprawny. Kajen Sasha|rouge|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:sasza włóczęga.png drugi base do saszy KitsuneGirlTheKiller (dyskusja) Sasha|Kittypet|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Sasha .png KitsuneGirlTheKiller (dyskusja) Akceptuję wszystkie trzy. Kajen Gullswoop|Wojownik|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Mewi_Lot.png Dodałam dobrze? Jarzębinowy Pazur (dyskusja) Prawie dobrze, pamiętaj o znakach równości przed nazwą artykułu. Ale i tak masz plusa za próbę Majeł (dyskusja) Dobra, napewno kiedyś mi się uda. A baza dobra?Jarzębinowy Pazur(dyskusja) Dla mnie dobra, ale nie ja akceptuję. I jak wstawiasz komentarz to zrób odstęp, estetyczniej wygląda Majeł (dyskusja) Wygląda kompletnie inaczej, niż baza dla kociaka i ucznia. Ogólnie, te dwie pierwsze od siebie też się różnią. Proponuję po prostu zrobić jej wszystkie bazy od nowa, albo przynajmniej tą dla ucznia. Kajen Czyli jeżeli rozumiem, mam odnowić jej też pozostałe bazy, tak? Jarzębinowy Pazur Widzię że base ucznia jest już tam na dole, czyli nie widzę problemu by zaakceptować ten. Akceptuję Press Firestar|Gwiezdny Klan|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Ognista_Gwiazda_GK.png Bo poprzednia baza jest trochę... Nieaktualna. Kajen Samonella. Akcęptuję Press Snowbird|Wojownik|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:ŚnieżnyPtakWojownik-KryształowaŁapa.png już nie karmicielka Diamentka~ (dyskusja) Akceptuję Press Cloudmist|Wojownik|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Obłoczna Mgła Cloudmist.png tamta baza ma niebieskie oczy,a Obłoczna Mgła na żółte SrebrneFutro (dyskusja) To mały drobiazg, ale opis to opis. Akceptację Press Mewi Lot|Uczennica|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Mewia_Łapa.png Uczennica Gullswoop :> JarzębinowyPazur Akceptuję Press Runningnose|Uczeń medyka|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Runningnose Med Apprentice.png Majeł (dyskusja) Runningnose|Kociak|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Runningnose Kit.png Majeł (dyskusja) Finchflight|Wojownik|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Finchflight.png Majeł (dyskusja) Akceptuje wszystkie trzy, bo co mam innego do roboty Press Liściasta Sadzawka|KG|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Leafpoolisdead.png skkrrrr raa Press Liściasta Sadzawka|medyk|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Leafpoolislove_medyk.png ram pam pam Press Liściasta Sadzawka|wojowniczka|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Leafpoolislie_woj.png two + two Press Akceptuję wszystkie trzy ����Kajen Needletail|Martwa|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Needletail StarClan.png Press mi pozwoliła Majeł (dyskusja) Akceptuję. Kajen Oakfur|Uczeń|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Oakfur2 Apprentice.png Trochę tak pomieszane Majeł (dyskusja) Redtail|Martwy|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Redtail StarClan.png Majeł (dyskusja) Floss|Samotnik|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Floss Loner.png Majeł (dyskusja) Akceptuję wszystkie trzy. ���������� Szyszkowa Stopa|Kociak|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Szyszkav2.png pozdrawiam z discorda �������� Dodaj błysk w oku Majeł (dyskusja) Zaktualizowane �������� Kiedy wstawiasz obraz nie wstawiaj go z tym "left" i "thumb" Majeł (dyskusja) Ok �������� Akceptuję. ���������� Redstar|Kociak|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Redstar Kit.png Majeł (dyskusja) Redstar|Przywódca|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Redstar Leader.png Majeł (dyskusja) Redstar|Martwy|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Redstar StarClan.png Majeł (dyskusja) Akceptuję wszystkie trzy. ���������� 15:02, sty 8, 2020 (UTC) Morningflower|Starszyzna|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Dawnflower Elder.png Majeł (dyskusja) Nie, czekaj. Zaranny Kwiat nie została opisaną z bielą, a tutaj ona ma tak jakby... biały? Zdaję sobie sprawę, że to prawdopodobnie po prostu jaśniejszy szary, ale to... Źle wygląda. Usuń to. ���������� Ale Press powiedziała, że tak już może być- Majeł (dyskusja) Imho nie. ���������� Gotowe Majeł (dyskusja) Akceptuję. ���������� 15:12, sty 8, 2020 (UTC) Breezepelt|kociak|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Breezekit.png z nudów KitsuneGirlTheKiller (dyskusja) Akceptuję. ���������� 15:18, sty 8, 2020 (UTC)